


Finders, Keepers

by puckabrina4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #Cupid gets angry, #Dean is an ass, #Dean is butthurt and will not share his angel #finders keepers, #Sam lies that Dean and Castiel are dating, #destiel bitches, #to piss Dean off, Cupid makes Cas fall in love with Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckabrina4ever/pseuds/puckabrina4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a Cupid in town and Dean manages to piss him off. In order to prevent himself from never having a love life again, Dean goes along with Sam's plan where he pretends to be dating Castiel. However, things don't turn out as expected and Cupid shoots Cas with his arrow, making him fall in love with Sam. Dean is butthurt and chaos ensues.</p><p>Or the one where Dean was half a virgin when he met Cas and now he's been dumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders, Keepers

Dean didn't mean to piss off Cupid. He really didn't. However, he was at a bar with Sam and he might have made a seemingly homophobic joke. What he didn't know was that the bartender was Cupid and he happened to be gay. 

So now Cupid is beating Dean up in the alleyway behind the bar while Sam tries to pull him off, "You homophobic ass! You can go screw yourself. Actually, you'll have to because you are NEVER going to have another relationship again. I'll make sure of it." 

"Wait WHAT??!?", Dean exclaims, "it was a freaking joke, dude!" 

Sam interjects, "Whoa wait. Dean isn't homophobic. He's actually in a relationship with another man."

"What??!?" Dean chokes out as Cupid goes, "Really? I don't believe it."

"Yeah really" Sam says as he gives Dean a bitchface that says 'shut up, I'm trying to help you'. 

"Prove it." 

Dean finally gets with the program and stutters out, "Well my umm boyfriend is currently working so how am I supposed to prove it?"

Cupid fixes with him a hard glare, "prove it or you're never having sex again."

Sam interjects, "Dean is actually dating Castiel, you know, angel of the lord. You must have hear of him."

Cupid eyes grow into slits, "Yeah I've heard of him. He pulled assface out of Hell." 

"Hey!" Dean protests before Sam cuts him off with another bitchface "Yeah and ever since, they've been an item."

"It's true, no better way to start a relationship than getting pulled out of Hell" Dean says with a charming yet sarcastic smile. 

Cupid nods, "Okay I'll summon him and ask him." 

"Uhh" Dean says before Castiel appears in all his glory, messy hair and piercing blue eyes,

"You called?" he says to Cupid. 

"Yes. Chucklehead over here says you two are in love. Is it true?" 

Castiel looks at Dean curiously and catches him making frantic wide eyes and chipmunk cheeks. Castiel isn't very skilled in the art of human interaction but he gathers that Dean's impression of a woodland creature must be his way of asking him to lie so he says,"Yes. Dean and I are in a relationship of a romantic nature. We have had penetrative sex many times."

Sam chokes in the background but keeps a straight face after Dean glares at him.

"Oh really" Cupid grins wickedly and brings up his arrow, shooting Cas with it before smirking at Dean and saying," That's what you get, assface" and disappearing. 

Dean turns to Cas, "Hey, are you okay?"  
"Dude" he says, snapping his fingers in front of his face because all Cas is doing is staring at Sam

"Yes. I am ok. But I am in love with Sam." 

"What?!??!" both Sam and Dean screech in unison. 

\----

"Cas, have you lost your damn mind?" Dean demands as he gets into Cas' personal space.

"No. I am perfectly sane" Cas counters "but I seem to have been affected by Cupid's arrow. It seems he was trying to punish you by ruining our imaginary relationship."

"I thought angels couldn't be affected by Cupid's arrows?" Sam interjects, shoving Dean aside. 

Cas sighs and leans in, "Marry me."

Sam moves away, creeped out and says to Dean, "apparently they can." 

Dean looks vaguely hurt and offended, "Hey Cas, did our fake relationship mean nothing to you? I was half a virgin when I met you!" 

Cas tilts his face in confusion and Sam makes another bitchface. Dean mumbles, "Have you never watched Mean Girls? It's a classic." 

Sam sighs and says,"Yeah whatever, we just have to reverse the effects of Cupid's arrow" as Cas gets close to him and stares at him adoringly. 

"No fair" Dean grumbles "I saw the angel first. Finders, keepers."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic ever. And I hope it doesn't completely suck. I know it's not the greatest but maybe some of you like it anyway? So I had this idea and I wanted the story so I'm writing it. Please tell me if you like or hate it. Should I end it now before it becomes an absolute train wreck? Anyway, I would love some feedback or just tell me how's your day been. I'm starving for some human interaction. Suggestions for improvement? Have a great day, pumpkins. Xoxoxoxo


End file.
